La eternidad se hace larga, sobre todo al final
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Te voy a contar una historia que empieza justo al final y que acaba cuando comienza todo lo demás.


_A Claru_

DISCLAIMER

 _Si los personajes me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n' roll y Slytherin desnudos._

* * *

LA ETERNIDAD SE HACE LARGA, SOBRE TODO AL FINAL

* * *

 __« _Te voy a contar una historia que empieza justo al final y que acaba cuando comienza todo lo demás_ »

 **2 de septiembre de 2019**

El chico hace muchos disgustos que es un hombre. A veces se pregunta si fue niño durante el tiempo suficiente, si no le corresponden más locuras, más aventuras. _Más_. Hay días en los que se despierta, como hoy, y se cabrea por no seguir soñando con ese _algo más_ que no sabe verbalizar cuando no está dormido. No es que no le guste quejarse, que le encanta, es que no sabe con quién hacerlo. ¿Cómo va a decirle a su hijo que lo quiere y al mismo tiempo que envidia la vida despreocupada que le ha tocado vivir? ¿Cómo va a decirle a su mejor amigo, que lleva años encerrado, que echa de menos la libertad que imaginó que tendría cuando era un mocoso que no sabía nada del mundo?

Mira al otro lado de la cama, tan vacío y tan frío. Han pasado un par de meses y todavía no se acostumbra a dormir en el centro. Su lado es el derecho, el del recuerdo de ella el izquierdo. Hasta que se le olvide, como mínimo; hasta que se muera también, como máximo.

No es que esté deprimido. Triste sí, pero no deprimido. Es solo que se agobia con esa necesidad imperiosa de ser, de hacer. De _más_.

Se incorpora y se rasca la cabeza. Hasta que no cae en la cuenta de que se cortó el pelo ayer en un arrebato, se pregunta dónde está su larga melena. Pero la coleta fue un antojo de ella y ella ya no está para echarla en falta. Ni para deshacerla.

Baja hacia la cocina con los pies descalzos, quitándose por el camino la parte de arriba del pijama.

—Buenos días, Señor Malfoy, señor —canturrea el elfo.

Apestoso Potter, que es como se llama, pierde la sonrisa en cuanto su amo le tiende la camiseta del pijama. La prenda, ansiada y temida a partes iguales. No es que Apestoso Potter lleve mal la servidumbre, pero se ha sorprendido con cada vez más frecuencia pensando en sus deseos en lugar de en los de ese hombre rubio con el que lleva viviendo casi veinte años. Le preocupa la deshonra, el qué dirán, pero ha oído que hace tiempo que los elfos pueden escoger entre ser domésticos o ser libres.

—Ya no te necesito —dice, frotándose la barba incipiente del mentón. Después, para sorpresa de ambos, añade—: Gracias.

Media hora después se arrepiente de no haber retenido al elfo al menos hasta que le preparara el desayuno. Es un desastre total con los hechizos de cocina, lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que no ha practicado ninguno más de un par de veces (y siempre por aburrimiento, no por necesidad). Al final acaba haciéndose un café: tiene el estómago hecho un nudo por algo que está entre los nervios y el ansia, y comer no parece buena idea.

Va hacia el salón y se sienta en el suelo para revisar los pergaminos que hay esparcidos por la alfombra. No tiene claro si las notas que ha tomado a lo largo del mes le servirán para gran cosa. De hecho cuando las tomó ni siquiera se creía lo que estaba escribiendo. Si se dedicó a recopilar toda esa información fue porque Theodore le llenó la pena de esperanza tras una de las visitas que le hizo. Se dijo que no perdía nada por investigar más, que tenía tiempo ahora que le sobraban todas las horas del día.

Fue ayer cuando se decidió a actuar. Acompañó a su hijo al Expreso de Hogwarts y volvió a casa a darse de hostias con la soledad.

Perdió y se convenció de que estaba harto de hacerlo.

Se pasa el resto del día dándole vueltas a lo que va a hacer. No se plantea en ningún momento que no sea correcto porque sabe que lo es y también sabe que si no lo fuera le daría exactamente lo mismo. Hace un montón de tiempo que no se deja guiar por un impulso, por una idea descabellada.

Por el optimismo.

Cuando bien entrada la noche Draco Malfoy sale por la puerta de su casa, sonríe.

* * *

Es su segundo año al frente del Ministerio de Magia y todavía está poniendo en orden la locura de documentos que le dejaron como herencia los ministros anteriores. Los de Fudge son los peores con diferencia: en su día tuvo que sacar dos cajas llenas de ediciones de _El Profeta_ marcadas en rojo, con anotaciones en los bordes que dejaban muy clara la manipulación que hacía aquel obtuso hombre del medio.

Sin embargo, esa sala circular cada vez empieza a sentirse más como su espacio. Su hogar. Hay multitud de libros ordenados por temática y autor en las estanterías, una foto en su escritorio de sus dos hijos y un gato enorme y naranja aovillado en su regazo. Al principio le hubiera gustado que el animal se quedara en casa cuando ella iba al trabajo, pero no había habido manera. No sabía cómo, Crookshanks siempre aparecía allá donde ella fuera. Tampoco sabe cómo ha vivido tantísimo tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tendría?, ¿veinticinco?, ¿treinta? Es completamente absurdo, pero no va a ser ella la que se queje (ya lo hace Ron por los dos): es estupendo contar con compañía constante, incluso en días que, como aquel, se queda en el Ministerio hasta pasada la medianoche.

Se restriega los ojos con la manga del jersey, soñolienta. Lleva días durmiendo fatal y la teína que se mete a litros en el cuerpo para aguantar hasta las tantas en el trabajo no estaba ayudando. Mira con cariño la taza vacía que hasta hacía poco había estado llena de té oscuro, sin leche y sin azúcar. _«Para la mejor Mamá Ministra del Mundo Mágico»_ reza con caligrafía irregular y cada letra de un color distinto. Se la había regalado Hugo cuando anunció en su casa que le habían pedido ocupar el antiguo puesto de Kingsley Shacklebolt después de que este se retirara.

—Crookshanks, levanta, anda —le pide al gato al mismo tiempo que lo coge y deposita en la camita que puso para él al lado de su silla. El enorme animal parece quejarse por el desplante, así que ella añade—: Voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme. Solo será un momento —promete.

Hace mucho tiempo que no le da miedo pasear por el Ministerio cuando está vacío, pero aún recuerda la sensación de los primeros días, cuando llegó allí con menos de veinte años. Aquellos pasillos tan tétricos le recordaban terriblemente a esa aventura con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna de la que todavía se pregunta cómo salieron tan bien parados. Pero ahora no son más que corredores silenciosos, trabajo y gran parte de su tiempo.

Ella no se lamenta, jamás lo haría. Es feliz cumpliendo su cometido, aunque a veces no le queden momentos para preguntarse si eso es lo único a lo que estaba destinada. Mucho a los demás y muy poco a sí misma.

Decide bajar de la primera planta (reservada al Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo) al vestíbulo para relajarse sentada junto a la nueva escultura. Es la que más le gusta de las tres que ha visto en el edificio, la que mejor representa la unidad, elfos y demás criaturas mágicas incluidas. Le hubiera encantado que el artista hiciera referencia a los muggles, pero la idea no terminó de cuajar por el asunto del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

Si la mujer fuera de otra forma, seguramente se habría preguntado cuánto de casualidad y cuánto de causalidad había en el hecho de que mientras bajaba de su ascensor en el vestíbulo, se encontrara a Draco Malfoy subiéndose a otro. Como está colocado de espaldas a ella no puede ver qué botón pulsa, pero escucha perfectamente la voz metálica que indica la extraña decisión que toma: _«Noveno piso: Departamento de Misterios»_.

Sin embargo Hermione Granger no tiene tiempo para casualidades o causalidades, así que lo sigue.

* * *

«Tap, tap, tap».

Sus pasos resuenan por ese pasillo multiplicados por diez. Sabe que no tiene que preocuparse por el ruido porque a esas horas no hay ni un alma por allí, pero no puede evitar que se le ponga de punta el vello de la nuca.

Draco se pregunta dos cosas mientras llega adonde le indicó su padre: _«¿por qué todo está cubierto de azulejo negro?»_ y _«¿para qué construir un pasillo tan largo si en esta planta solo hay una puta puerta?»_. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para esconder de sí mismo el movimiento histérico de sus dedos.

No va a echarse atrás.

Ya sabía que no habría nadie vigilando la entrada al Departamento de Misterios, pero cuando llega a la puerta y esta cede a su antojo se asombra de que las cosas le estén saliendo tan bien. No es que quisiera encontrar resistencia, pero haber lanzado un hechizo o dos para desahogar los nervios tampoco habría estado mal.

—Menuda mierda de seguridad que tiene este lugar, Granger —murmura para sí. Se ha acostumbrado a hablar solo desde que Astoria murió, quizá esperando que ella le conteste.

Draco sabe que la nueva ministra cerró el Departamento de Misterios a los pocos meses de ocupar el cargo. Su excusa tenía que ver con dedicar al personal a labores más efectivas, significara lo que significara eso. El rubio cree que pudo deberse a las críticas que recibió el gobierno por el asunto del giratiempo, pero después de haber averiguado lo que averiguó no sabe si quizá se deba a algo más. ¿Y si lo que le contó Theodore fuera cierto y estuvieran escondiendo algo como _aquello_ allí?

 _«Mi padre lo vio, Malfoy»_ , le había confesado su amigo cuando fue a visitarlo y le informó de la muerte de Astoria. Draco no se esperaba que su antiguo compañero de casa llorara el fin de la enfermedad de su esposa, pero estuvo a punto de desollarlo cuando lo vio sonreír con esos ojos de maníaco muy abiertos. _«Es como una puerta. No, como un arco. Sí, eso fue lo que dijo. Y si te acercas lo suficiente puedes oír a los muertos»._ Se le atragantó una risa reseca, aproximó su boca al oído de él y añadió: _«o, quién sabe, puede que no estén muertos. Puede que solo estén esperando que alguien les abra la puerta»_.

* * *

Solo ha vuelto a esa planta cinco o seis veces desde que trabaja ahí, todas ellas por obligación. En cada una de esas veces la congoja se le anudaba al pecho al recorrer ese condenado pasillo tan negro y silencioso.

Pero esa vez, la última aunque ella no lo sepa, lo atraviesa a la carrera sin dejarse atribular.

Se le pasan cientos de posibilidades por la cabeza mientras cruza la puerta que da al Departamento, la gran mayoría en torno a la idea de que Draco Malfoy está compinchado con Theodore Nott y ha ido a buscar otro giratiempo (a pesar de que el Ministerio informó de que se habían destruido todos).

Cuando llega a la primera sala circular, también llena de puertas, agradece a Godric Gryffindor que Draco no haya tomado precauciones cerrando aquella por la que ha debido de pasar hace menos de un minuto.

La atraviesa, casi sin resuello, y lo que ve la deja anclada en el sitio.

—¡MALFOY, NO! —vocifera, presa del pánico.

Pero el hombre no parece poder escucharla. Está en el centro de la sala, a unos seis o siete metros de profundidad, frente a un enorme arco de piedra. Tiene una mano extendida, como si quisiera agarrar algo que solo él puede ver.

Nunca ha entendido del todo qué demonios es ese dichoso arco ni por qué algunas personas parecen sentir tanta fascinación por él, pero sabe a ciencia cierta qué le pasará al antiguo Slytherin si se acerca un poco más a la construcción. _«Lo mismo que a Sirius»_ , piensa, aterrada, mientras corre hacia el rubio.

No va a llegar y ese estúpido va a matarse con una absurda sonrisa en el rostro. _«¡¿Por qué sonríes?!»_ , le grita en su cabeza sin dejar de bajar escalones de dos en dos.

Tres metros, dos metros, un metro…

—Astoria… —susurra Draco, acercándose un poco más.

Hermione nunca pensó que moriría de aquella manera. No es el tipo de persona que le dé vueltas a la idea de cómo acabarán sus días, es cierto, pero por mucho que hubiera meditado sobre el particular jamás de los jamases se le habría pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de hacerlo por lanzarse hacia Draco Malfoy en un intento de salvarle la vida.

Pero Hermione se lanza y lo abraza por detrás justo en el momento en el que él atraviesa el arco con el brazo y todo a su alrededor se desvanece.

* * *

 **NOTA**

 _«¡¿Por qué coño no terminas_ Mortífago _y dejas de jodernos la vida, zorra?!»._ Ya. Lo siento. Esto era necesario, ¿vale?, no un capricho. No todos los días se organiza un amigo invisible con las amigas más visibles del fandom. A mí me tocó la cosa linda de **Claru** y, como yo no sé escribir cosas lindas (lo intenté), decidí regalarle una historia sobre gente muerta.

Espero que te guste, reciente pelirroja. Me molaría decirte cuántos capítulos tendrá o, siquiera, si habrá o no romance, pero no lo sé. Yo suelto a los personajes donde se tercie (tras el velo, en este caso) y que sea lo que Salazar mande. Solo puedo prometerte que voy a acabarlo prontito ( _plisMyriamplisnoseasmalqueda_ ).

No me puedo ir sin agradecerle a **Andrea** ( _Lostinfantasy, Queen Stardust, El Pequeño Vampiro_ o _Señora Sexy_ ) la ayuda tanto con el capítulo como con la historia en general. Una no se encuentra todos los días a una pobre mujer que se deje molestar a las tantas de la mañana de un viernes (y en días posteriores) por una histérica que no sabe lo que hace. Ya te lo he dicho veinte millones de veces, pero de nuevo GRACIAS, JODER.

Y a **Zaira** ( _Filmierduster... o algo así_ ), como siempre, por dejarme divagar en su compañía para hacer de una maraña de incoherencias algo coherente ( _ya he olvidado la mitad de nuestra conversación, tenemos que hablar_ ).

Al resto: hacedme saber qué os parece el experimento, no seáis vagos.


End file.
